


Take Me, I'm Yours

by CarmsCat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Strap-Ons, Tiny bit of Angst, mainly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmsCat/pseuds/CarmsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura’s ready to lose her virginity to Carmilla, so Carmilla being the romantic sap she is, makes it as romantic as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic :)
> 
> Please give me feedback, it means a lot.

Laura and Carmilla have been dating for nearly a year, they’ve had their ups and downs, and they’ve had explosive arguments but have always made up within two days. They’d been through so much together, defeating the evil dean, saving Silas, Carmilla holding Laura whilst she cried for days upon days due to it being the anniversary of her mother’s death. Laura was sure they were made for each other. In fact she was sure that Carmilla was the one for her.

However, something had been bothering Laura for the past few weeks now. She still hasn’t done the deed with Carmilla. They’d come close to doing it, but she’d had to tell Carmilla that she was a virgin, they were both quite tipsy and it wasn’t the right time. Since then whenever she and Carmilla were in a heated make out session, Carmilla would always cool it down or stop it, if she felt she was rushing Laura.

Laura smiled at some of her memories that she’d shared with Carmilla, she was sure that she wanted to give herself to her vampire girlfriend completely, however she wasn’t sure how to tell Carmilla. She began to think of all the different ways to tell her... A letter? Just straight up say it? All of these ideas whirled around Laura’s head. It wasn’t that she was scared of her girlfriend; it was just that she was extremely shy about this kind of thing.

“Hey cupcake,” Carmilla smiled at her girlfriend as she walked into the dorm room they shared.

“Oh hey!” Laura beamed at her girlfriend, getting pulled out of her thoughts.

“You okay? You looked deep in thought,” Carmilla asked, as she sat next to Laura, putting her hand on Laura’s thigh.

“Ye-Yeah, I’m fine,” Laura stuttered.

Carmilla didn’t believe her girlfriend for a second. She could tell something was bothering Laura, because she’s stuttering and isn’t rambling about her class or any of the shows  
she watches. As much as the vampire didn’t want to push the tiny human into telling her something she wasn’t comfortable with, she wanted to know, so she could help her. After all she was her girlfriend. 

“You can talk to me, baby,” the vampire smiled at her girlfriend. “Would you like some hot chocolate?”

Laura nodded. She got back into thought again, but it wasn’t long until her girlfriend returned handing her, some hot chocolate in her Tardis mug.

“So... Are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you or am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?” Carmilla smirked, before drinking some blood out of her wine glass.

Laura shook her head. “No! No tickling me!”

“Alright, alright,” Carmilla raised her hands up in defence, “so will you please tell me what’s bothering you?”

“I...It’s embarrassing,” Laura sighed, looking down at her hands.

Carmilla noticed Laura’s body language and could tell she was getting uncomfortable, so she quickly took one of Laura’s hands and kissed her knuckles.

“Cupcake, nothing can be more embarrassing than when I admitted I had a crush on you!”

Laura laughed at that memory, it was funny, adorable and totally sweet to her but she could understand why her girlfriend found it embarrassing. Laura and her friends had tied Carmilla to a chair due to the fear of Carmilla wanting to eat Laura... When actually Carmilla had just wanted to kiss Laura.

Carmilla smiled once she could feel Laura become more comfortable. 

“Okay! But that was totally adorable!” Laura giggled.

Carmilla raised her eyebrows, “not as adorable as you though,” she smirked.

Laura blushed and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, Carmilla instantly responded and grazed her tongue against Laura’s bottom lip, seeking entrance, Laura immediately opened her mouth and let their tongues battle for dominance. After a few minutes the kiss became heated and Carmilla had climbed on top of Laura, and was biting her lip. The vampire then began kissing down her girlfriends jaw line and neck. She smirked when she heard the tiny human moan, she began to suck at her pulse point, making sure to leave her mark.

Laura then began to trail her hands up the vampire’s shirt, but was stopped in her tracks when Carmilla pulled away, and sat up on her.

“Did I do something wrong?” Laura panted, trying to catch her breath.

“No, not at all, creampuff. I just didn’t want to rush you,” the vampire smiled sweetly at her girlfriend.

Okay! This is it, Hollis! This is the perfect time to tell her you’re ready.

“You’re not rushing me, Carm, I-“

“I don’t want you to feel pressured, Laura, sex isn’t even that important to me. Honestly, I’ll wait forever and a day, for you. We don’t have to do anything you’re nit comfortable with,” Carmilla rambled on.

“Carm, I’m ready,” Laura whispered.

“What?” Carmilla gasped.

Everything she had said to Laura was true, she really didn’t care about sex and she would never make Laura feel pressured into anything. But she did want to make Laura hers and despite the fact it wouldn’t be her first time, she wanted to give herself to Laura.

“I said, I’m ready,” Laura repeated, looking at her girlfriends face for some reassurance.

Carmilla kissed Laura’s cheek and began to think of a plan, she wanted to make her girlfriends first time as romantic as possible. That’s when it hit her; Friday was their one year anniversary.

“Okay, well... I want us to wait, until Friday.”

“Friday? Why Friday?” Laura breathed, she knew it was their one year anniversary but she wasn’t sure why they couldn’t just have sex now, she was turned on and she was pretty sure Carmilla was turned on too.

“You’ll see, cutie.” Carmilla smirked.

Neither of the girls could wait until Friday.


	2. Insecurities And Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudo's and positive feedback, it means a lot! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> I promise you, the smut will be in the next chapter.

It was Thursday afternoon; Laura was in her Journalism class although she wasn’t paying attention at all. All she could think about was Friday. She knew Carmilla was romantic and had a soft spot for her (even though the vampire would never admit it.)

As excited as she was, she was also incredibly nervous. She’d never done anything sexual before, never watched porn, never masturbated. The tiny human literally had no idea what to do, she couldn’t even ask her friends for advice, as she felt this was too much of a personal issue... Plus, she still felt a little embarrassed about discussing sexual things with Carmilla, let alone anyone else.

Meanwhile Carmilla was sitting on her bed in her dorm. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. She knew that Laura was probably nervous, but she understood why. Laura had seen her with her “study buddies” in the past, so the tiny human knew of Carmilla’s experience... And the fact that Carmilla had centuries of experience probably didn’t calm the human’s nerves either. Of course, Carmilla would go as slow as her girlfriend wanted. She wanted to make sure Laura understood that. The vampire had also planned for them to go on a date, of course, she’d been planning it for the past three months (she totally wasn’t a hopeless romantic!)

“Hey Carm,” Laura smiled as she walked into the small room.

“Cupcake how was class?” The vampire asked, as her girlfriend sat next to her.

“It was... The same as usual,” the human mumbled as she placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

The vampire blushed and stood up to make Laura some hot chocolate, and pour herself a glass of blood. She could tell Laura was nervous and she knew why.

Laura watched as her girlfriend made them drinks. She wanted to tell Carmilla how nervous she was, but she couldn’t. She’d feel even more embarrassed then she did when she finally told Carmilla she was ready. 

A voice in her head was telling her ‘Girl the hell up Hollis! You’re nineteen, its just sex! There’s nothing to be scared of.’ Meanwhile another one was saying ‘what if you’re no good? What if Carmilla leaves you afterwards?’ 

Laura shook her head at that thought. Carmilla wasn’t like that, was she?

“Sweetheart, is everything alright? You look pale... Even more pale than I am,” Carmilla smirked, but there was still concern in her voice.

Instantly, Laura snapped out of her trance. “Yeah, I’m fine, thank you for the hot chocolate.”

“Cupcake, you’re worrying about something, and I’m pretty sure I know what it is,” the vampire sat down next to her girlfriend and began to rub her arm. “We don’t have to do   
anything tomorrow if you don’t want to-“

“I want to!” The human quickly interrupted her girlfriend. “I want to, I’m just nervous, because you have centuries of experience and I... I have no idea what I’m doing,” she blushed and fidgeted with the vampire’s hands.

“Well, we can just go with the flow,” the vampire kissed her girlfriends forehead. “I’m nervous too, you know?”

“Really? Why?!” Laura pulled away, searching her girlfriends face for a clue.

“Because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, Laura-“

“What about Ell?” Laura interjected quickly. Although she didn’t really want to hear about how much Carmilla loved her ex.

“No, not even Ell, sweetheart,” the vampire smirked at her girlfriends slight jealousy. “Laura, I love you, more than I’ve loved anyone and honestly, that scares me a little. But I promise you, that no matter what happens tomorrow, if we do or we don’t. I will never leave you, okay?” Carmilla smiled.

“Okay,” Laura barely whispered. She’d never felt so secure and happy in a relationship before and after her girlfriend had promised she’d never leave her, she couldn’t help but grin. She was glad her and Carmilla were on the same page, as she had never loved anyone as much as she loved Carmilla and that too scared her.

The vampire rubbed her girlfriends back; she was pleased that she’d managed to calm her girlfriend’s nerves.

“I love you too,” the human smiled.

“Good,” Carmilla smirked, and kissed her girlfriends head.

Laura however had other ideas, as she pulled Carmilla to her lips and kissed her hard, the vampire was shocked at first but quickly responded, she grazed Laura’s bottom lip with her tongue, the human of course, opened her mouth and their tongues massaged each others.

The human quickly pulled her vampire girlfriend on top of her, and began kissing her neck. The vampire moaned, and began to lick and suck on her girlfriend’s neck. The tiny human began to undo the top few buttons on her flannel shirt to give her girlfriend more access. Instantly the vampire began to kiss and suck her girlfriend’s collarbone, she made sure she left her mark. 

“Mmm, Carm,” Laura moaned as she gripped the vampires hair.

The vampire smirked at her tiny human. She then trailed kisses back to Laura’s lips and pulled her into another heated kiss. After a few minutes of kissing they pulled away for some much needed air.

Laura leaned in to start another heated make out session, but the vampire shook her head.

“Tomorrow, cupcake,” Carmilla whispered.

Laura searched her girlfriend’s eyes, they were full of love, lust and promise.

“Tomorrow,” Laura breathed.

Tomorrow couldn’t come quick enough.


	3. Friday - The deed is done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for ;)
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudo's! It means a lot.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle with me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! c:

It was finally Friday. Laura was sitting in the dorm room, scrolling through her Tumblr dashboard. She couldn’t focus on anything though, as all she could think about was what the night could bring. The vampire had told her to dress warm and told her that she was taking her on a date. She hadn’t told her where they were going or anything though.

Meanwhile, Carmilla was in her philosophy class, trying to stay awake. Why did I decide to take this class again? She thought to herself. She looked up at her clock, she only had half an hour of class left and then she’d be with her tiny human. Carmilla couldn’t wait to take her girlfriend on the date but she was more excited of what may happen after. She smirked as she let the dirty thoughts fill her head.

Laura decided to get ready for her date, she wanted to stick to dressing warm like Carmilla had told her too, but she wasn’t sure how warm. It was sunny outside and there were a lot of students walking around with shorts on and crop tops, so she assumed it was hot. Finally after a few minutes of debating, she opted for a white summer dress, matching it with a white cardigan and decided to wear some white converse. The human wasn’t sure what shoes to wear as she didn’t want to wear high heels or flip flops, because knowing Carmilla, she’d probably be taking her for a walk.

The tiny human was finishing her makeup, when she heard the door close. She walked out of the bathroom only to see Carmilla smiling up at her, whilst sipping on some blood.

“Well, don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice?” The vampire smirked.

Laura just blushed and looked down. “Are you ready to go, Carm?”

“Not yet, cupcake. I’ll get ready now,” Carmilla answered, before walking into the bathroom.

After five minutes the vampire walked out, she’d opted for a black corset, leather pants, some combat boots and a leather jacket.

“Wow,” Laura’s jaw dropped. Carmilla looked stunning; already the tiny human could feel a little pool of heat building up inside her stomach.

“Like what you see, creampuff?” Carmilla smirked, before the tiny human pulled her in for a kiss.

As usual the kiss began to get heated as Laura put her arms around the vampire’s neck pulling her closer. However before the kiss could get any more heated Carmilla pulled away, earning a disapproving moan from her girlfriend.

“Come on, creampuff,” the vampire smiled sweetly as she opened the door for her girlfriend.

After a ten minute drive, Laura’s curiosity got the better of her, she’d never been anywhere in Stryia besides campus.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see, sweetheart,” the vampire answered; keeping her eyes on the road.

Laura huffed and continued looking out of the window; it was slowly becoming darker and darker. She was feeling more and more nervous, however this time it was due to Carmilla’s driving; one second she’s be driving perfectly but the next they’d be going super fast, turning corners and almost crashing into things.

“And we’re here!” The vampire grinned after another ten minute drive.

Before Laura could answer her girlfriend had opened the door for her, allowing her to get out. The tiny girl looked up and saw that they were at an empty park which looks like it’s been abandoned for at least ten years. Instantly the tiny humans face morphed into a frowning, confused expression.

“Uh, Carm... This isn’t exactly romantic...” Laura states, confusion evident in her voice.

“Cupcake, we’re not spending the evening in this creepy park,” the vampire chucked. “We’ve got a five minute walk until we’re at our proper destination.”

The tiny human nodded; still confused as she looked around and she couldn’t see anything that wasn’t creepy about the place.

“Come on, cutie,” Carmilla held out her hand.

Laura hesitated for a moment before locking her hand with her girlfriends. She smiled their hands fitted one another’s perfectly. It was like they were made for each other.

“Now, we’re here,” the vampire grinned, letting go of the human’s hand.

“Carmilla... It’s beautiful,” Laura breathed out. 

There was a blanket with Laura’s yellow pillow and a few other pillows on, along with a picnic hamper and two glasses and a bottle of ludicrously expensive champagne. 

“Not as beautiful as you though,” the vampire whispered in her lovers ear, before planting a kiss on her neck. “Let’s eat!”

Laura blushed at her girlfriends comment and sat down, once the picnic hamper was opened, she was seriously impressed. Carmilla had pulled out all the stops; there were at least ten packets of cookies, some cupcakes, peanut butter sandwiches... She’d pretty much got all of Laura’s favourite food.

“Carm, this is amazing! I can’t believe you did all of this for me!” Laura grinned as she began to eat a peanut butter sandwich.

“I’d do anything for you cupcake,” the vampire smiled.

After another few hours of eating, laughing and just generally enjoying each other’s company the girls decided to call it a night and headed back to their dorm. 

Once they were back, Laura had just about closed the door when she felt herself being pushed up against it with her girlfriend kissing her hard, she tangled her hands in Carmilla’s raven hair and pulled her closer to her. The vampire’s tongue grazed her bottom lip, the human instantly allowed access. After a few minutes of kissing the girls pulled away for some air, Carmilla rested her forehead against Laura’s and pushed her cardigan off before removing her leather jacket.

“You sure you wanna do this?” The vampire breathed.

The human nodded quickly. That was all the reassurance the vampire needed before she pushed her girlfriend onto their bed and climbed on top of her, she began to kiss down Laura’s neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point, earning moans from the girl underneath her.

“Sweetheart, can I unzip your dress?” The vampire asked panting.

“Yeah, here,” Laura quickly sat up, feeling the dampness between her legs, and allowed her girlfriend to unzip her dress. “Wait, can you um... take your corset off too, so we’re even?” The human blushed. Carmilla nodded, understanding where her girlfriend was coming from; without hesitation she pulled off her corset, revealing her perfect abs and round breasts.

“Wow,” was all the human could whisper before the vampire pulled the dress off her exposing her body. Carmilla’s mouth instantly watered and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She took a moment to stare at Laura’s perfectly round breasts and toned stomach. 

“You’re beautiful, Laura,” she whispered.

The vampire then began to massage Laura’s breasts through her bra, whilst kissing and sucking on her collar bone. Meanwhile her girlfriend couldn’t stop moaning.

“Can I... Can I take your bra off?” The vampire whispered against her lover’s lips, before placing a chaste kiss on them.

Laura nodded eagerly, and with that Carmilla took the bra off in one swift motion and tossed it to the side. She then kissed down Laura’s chest and caught one of Laura’s nipples between her teeth; she gently tugged at the hard bud before swirling her tongue around it a few times before moving onto the next one.

“Fuck, Carm!” Laura moaned, as she pulled Carmilla’s hair. 

The vampire smirked against Laura’s hard nipples as one of her hands travelled south. The vampire ran her fingers up and down her lovers clit, feeling how wet she was.

“Jesus, cupcake! You’re so wet,” she smirked, before lowering herself down “and it’s all for me,” she whispered into her lovers ear. The vampire then began to kiss her girlfriend hungrily, with one hand pawing at Laura’s breasts; she quickly slipped her hand through Laura’s panties and began to rub Laura’s wet clit.

“Carm, please,” Laura whined once the vampire pulled away.

The vampire made eye contact with her lover as she raised her fingers to her mouth and tasted her girlfriend. “Fuck, Laura! You taste so good... Can I take them off?” She asked gesturing towards Laura’s soaked panties. 

The human simply nodded; and with that the vampire tore them off and began to kiss and suck her way up Laura’s inner thigh, once she reached her destination she began to lightly kiss around the younger girls wet folds. Once she was done teasing her lover she began to lick and nibble Laura’s clit, she could feel her lover squirming and moaning softly.

“Carm, don’t tease!” The smaller girl uttered. 

The vampire then kissed her way up to Laura’s neck, whilst rubbing her wet slit with her fingers; she made sure she went as fast and hard as possible.

“Carm... I’m gonna... Fuck,” Laura whimpered, as she could feel her orgasm rising. Carmilla just smirked, whilst trailing wet, sloppy kisses down her neck... Then without thinking she bit down and took a gulp of Laura’s blood.

“CARM!” Laura screamed, as her orgasm took over her.

The vampire quickly lapped up the wound with her tongue before kissing and sucking her way down Laura’s body. She then began to lap at Laura’s sensitive clit with her tongue, earning even louder moans from her tiny girlfriend. 

“Uh, Carm, I uhh...” Laura could barely speak before another orgasm hit her full force.

After that the vampire kissed back up her lover’s body and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

“That was... Wow,” the tiny human breathed out.

“It was, you were amazing, sweetheart,” the vampire smiled at her girlfriend, with love and utter adoration in her eyes.

“I love you, Carm,” Laura whispered.

“I love you too, cupcake,” the vampire gently placed a kiss to her lovers forehead. "And I’m sorry for drinking some of your blood without consent,” she mumbled.

“Don’t be, you can always feed from me Carm! Plus it was kinda hot,” the younger girl smirked. The vampire just chucked, and pulled her girlfriend closer to her.

And with that Laura placed her head onto her girlfriend’s chest, and they fell asleep together; feeling happy, content and very much in love with each other.


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments! It means a lot :)
> 
> Again, this is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

After hours of sleep Laura awoken from her slumber; she looked over at her girlfriend who was still sleeping, with a protective arm around her waist, whilst their legs were intertwined together. The tiny human couldn’t help but smile at how vulnerable the vampire looked. She reminded her of a delicate flower, almost like if she was to be woken up she’d be hurt. 

Deciding against waking her girlfriend, the human began to think about the night before. How romantic their date had been and how amazing the aftermath was, she couldn’t help but blush about the things that Carmilla had said to her whilst they were making love. Before she could think anymore she felt Carmilla stirring against her.

“Good morning, sleepy head!” Laura beamed at her girlfriend.

“Morning... Wait what time is it?” The vampire sluggishly asked.

“It’s ten!” The human grinned.

“Cupcake, it’s a Saturday. No one, human or vampire, should be awake before noon on a Saturday!” The vampire mumbled as she tightened her grip around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Yeah, but Carm, the earlier we wake up, the more time we can spend together!” Laura smiled, planting a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Sweetheart, we can spend the rest of our lives together, a few hours don’t matter,” Carmilla muttered, without realizing what she said.

Laura blushed, as she slid her hand down her girlfriend’s body. “I can think of a way to make it worth waking up early,” she whispered seductively in the vampire’s ear before nibbling on her earlobe. 

“Yeah?” Carmilla moaned, as Laura began to pepper kisses all over her neck.

Laura didn’t bother to answer Carmilla, instead she gently tugged at her nipple with her teeth before flicking her tongue and sucking on the hard bud, she then moved to the next one and began to stroke her girlfriend’s inner thigh.

“Don’t tease,” Carmilla whined, as she began to grind her body against Laura’s, feeling herself becoming wetter and wetter.

Laura just smirked at her girlfriend and began to slowly kiss down her body, whilst stroking Carmilla’s soaking wet core. “You’re so wet,” she commented, as she began to slowly trace circles on her girlfriend’s clit with her finger.

“Fuck, Laura! Faster, please!” The vampire moaned, gripping onto Laura’s hair roughly.

Laura did as she was told and began to kiss up Carmilla’s inner thigh. She quickly glanced at her girlfriend, before she replaced her fingers with her warm tongue; she sucked on her girlfriends sensitive clit and flicked her tongue over it a few times.

“Fuck, Cupcake!” The older woman gasped, spurring Laura on. 

It wasn’t long before Carmilla hit her orgasm, and Laura lapped her tongue over Carmilla’s wet folds, taking in all her juices. She then kissed her way back up her girlfriend’s body and kissed her passionately, trying to convey her feelings into it. Carmilla flipped them over, making the tiny human squeal from the sudden movement. She pinned her lover’s arms just above her head and began to kiss all over her neck, sucking on all of her sensitive spots. The vampire kissed down her lover’s jaw line and collarbone she then clamped her teeth against her roommates stiff nipple, giving it gentle tugs, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around it whilst pawing at her other breast.

“Carm, please, I need you!” The tiny human whined, as she started grinding her hips against her girlfriends.

“Patience is virtue,” the vampire smirked, as she trailed kisses down her girlfriend’s body.

Once she reached her destination, she didn’t waste any time. She immediately began slowly licking up and down Laura’s throbbing core. Hearing her girlfriends moans and desperate plea’s, the vampire began sucking gently on her throbbing clit, whilst gently nibbling on it.

“Carm, I’m gonna... Fuck, I’m gonna come!” Laura cried out, as she reached her climax.

Carmilla just smirked, and continued to suck on her girlfriends over sensitive clit, pleasing her, tasting her, turning her on. 

Once Carmilla was satisfied with the amount of orgasms she’s given her girlfriend, she laid next to her, both of them breathing heavily.

“That was... Wow,” Laura panted.

“I agree,” Carmilla answered, before remembering she had something else that she wanted to use. “I’ve got something that you’re gonna love, cupcake,” she smirked as she climbed over her girlfriend and pulled out a pink strap on.

Laura’s eyes widened like saucepans when she saw the object. “Carm, I’m not sure...” She whispered.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, sweetheart,” the vampire smiled softly at her nervous girlfriend.

“No, I want to, it’s just... big!”

The vampire chuckled. “How about we try it and if at any time, you want me to stop just say and we’ll never use this again?”

Laura nodded, “okay.”

Carmilla smirked as she climbed into the harness. “I’m going to fuck you so hard,” she whispered seductively into her lover’s ear, before kissing her roughly. Laura instantly deepened the kiss and their tongues were battling for dominance. Uncontrollable moans coming from the both of them, before they broke away for some much needed oxygen.  
Carmilla straddled her girlfriend as she adjusted the strap on to line up with her girlfriend’s entrance. “Are you sure about this?” She asked.

“Yes, Carm, I’m sure,” Laura whispered.

Carmilla smirked, as she slowly slipped the dildo into her girlfriend. Laura winced at the contact but soon relaxed as her girlfriend began to thrust in and out of her at a slow place.

“Faster,” Laura moaned.

Carmilla instantly obeyed her girlfriends request and began to thrust into her harder and faster. After a few thrusts she could feel Laura’s walls tightening around the strap on, so she quickly began to rub circles on her clit.

“Fuck! Carmilla, I’m gonna!” Laura screamed as she hit her orgasm and came all over the strap on. Carmilla smirked and pulled out. 

“Taste yourself, cupcake,” she moaned as she moved the end of the strap on to Laura’s mouth. The tiny human did as she was told, licking and sucking the strap on clean, and moaning as Carmilla was using her seductive voice whilst whispering dirty words to her.

Once they were done, Carmilla put the strap on away and laid next to her lover.

“That was amazing,” Laura smiled, as she rested her head against her girlfriend’s chest.

“You know, if every morning started like this, I’d start waking up earlier!” The vampire chuckled.

For the rest of the day, they stayed in that embrace, watching movies... Or rather trying to.


End file.
